


Spring Thaw

by Nestra



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-24
Updated: 2004-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nestra/pseuds/Nestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser, Ray, and a rainy night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Thaw

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to shrift and grit kitty for beta duties.

They hadn't bothered to turn on the lamp, even when the room got dark as the sun went down. It'd still been light outside when they'd stumbled into the bedroom, Fraser tugging Ray's shirt out of jeans like nothing mattered but getting his mouth on skin.

He was lying with his head on Fraser's chest, Fraser's arm curled around his shoulder, sweat drying on both of them. Fraser's breathing had finally slowed down, and the gentle up-and-down movement of his chest was making Ray drowsy.

"It's raining again," Ray said, as the first drops hit the window.

Fraser made a wordless noise and brushed his fingers across the bare skin of Ray's shoulder.

"I hated rain when I was a kid, 'cause it meant you had to stop playing ball and go inside. But I kinda like it now."

Fraser hummed again, that noise that meant _I'm listening, please feel free to continue_.

"Does it rain up wherever-the-hell in the north, or is it always snow?" After he'd said it, he figured out that it was a pretty stupid question. Of course it rained. But he was comfortable and sleepy, and the room was dark, and Fraser'd never make him feel dumb for asking.

"After you've spent months accustomed to the crunch of snow under your feet, you almost forget that there comes a time when the snow melts away." Fraser's voice was soft. Ray looked up, and he could barely see Fraser's lips moving as he spoke. "But it does melt, and the rains come, and the mountainside transforms from dull brown to brilliant green. Everything growing, as far as the eye can see."

Fraser sounded so homesick that Ray's chest clenched in sympathy. He lifted his head and kissed Fraser's jaw. Fraser let out a little sigh and turned into the kiss, and after a few seconds, his chest was clutching for a whole different reason. He shifted, slung a leg across Fraser's hips, and Fraser moaned and pushed up into the pressure.

He had to move, had to do something to keep that sadness out of Fraser's voice, so he pushed up and over, straddling Fraser and pinning his arms by the side of his head. The streetlight outside the window cast shadows onto Fraser's face, but he didn't have to see him to know that his cheeks were flushing and he was digging his teeth into his lower lip.

He leaned down, kissed him some more for good measure, and said, "Maybe next time spring rolls around, you can take me up there and show me."

He heard Fraser inhale, and then he whispered, "I'd like that very much, Ray." He tugged his arms out of Ray's grasp and wrapped them around him, pulling him down into another endless embrace as the thunder rumbled in the distance and the rain splattered against the window.


End file.
